Chili Bean
:You may be looking for the Chili Bean Bomb in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Chili Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Any zombie that eats a Chili Bean will be defeated and leave a trail of gas behind it that stuns zombies for 7.5 seconds. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. Plant Food upgrade The Chili Bean's Plant Food Upgrade is flatulence that creates three new beans landing randomly on any unplanted tiles. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: The zombies stunned by the gas now stun 1.5 more second. Level 3: The zombies stunned by the gas now stun 1.5 more second again. Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability can create one more Chill Bean. Strategies When a Chili Bean is eaten by a zombie, it will faint and pass gas on many zombies on its lane. Use the Chili Bean wisely against zombies to make it get killed instantly, because the recharging time is a bit sluggish. Use Plant Food on it to clone itself for more zombies to eat and be affected. It is best to use this plant during Big Bad Butte whenever you will be facing multiple zombies on lanes. This will make you earn the achievement, Magical Fruit. Note: It is a very bad idea to use a Chili Bean on Chicken Wrangler Zombies, because it will release its Zombie Chickens and the flock will attempt to enter the house. Therefore, it is unadvised to use Chili Beans when you see multiple Chicken Wrangler Zombies on Big Bad Butte. Gallery Trivia *Its design may be based on the Coffee Bean of Plants vs. Zombies. **It seems to be based on real chili beans. *If not eaten, it will release its own gas every ten seconds. The gas does not affect zombies as it is just part of an idle animation. This can also happen in the Suburban Almanac and the Zen Garden. **When this happens, the Chili Bean will lose its costume. *The Treasure Yeti does not eject flatulence or faint upon eating the Chili Bean. This is because it is a robot. *Also, if a Pharaoh Zombie still has its sarcophagus, it will still eat the Chili Bean, but it will not be affected by it. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas comes from its head. *There is a glitch in any levels where the player cannot plant on Dave's mold colonies; if the player uses Plant Food on a Chili Bean and one lands on the mold colonies, the challenge can still be completed. **This can also happen with the Potato Mine. This is most likely because the player his or herself did not place the Chili Bean or Potato Mine there directly, the game did. This would also explain the lack of shovel refunds from upgrades. *Like the Hypno-shroom, Sun Bean, and Garlic, Chili Bean's purpose is to be eaten. *Zombies hit by the gas cloud do not change color. *If a zombie carry Plant Food eats a Chili Bean, it does not appear to change color. It actually does change, though it is hard to notice. *As of the 2.1 update, Chili Bean no longer makes Pianist Zombies faint and can no longer kill multiple zombies at once, but Zombie Bulls die instantly upon eating the Chili Bean. *Only three Chili Beans are given in Wild West - Day 8, while only one is given in the last day. *This is the only plant that could kill any zombies upon eaten, except for Pharaoh Zombie with its sarcophagus and Robot Zombies. *If its gas stuns ten zombies at once, the player will get the Magical Fruit achievement. See also *Magical Fruit Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Instant Kills Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars